Hot Mess (Guin)
by ShAdOwFaN19999
Summary: Guin gets drunk and runs into trouble when one of her friends tries to help her.


**"Guin? Guin you okay?" Eclipse asked now knocking lightly on the door. I giggled drunkly as the room was spinning until i heard her voice. "Y-y-yeah?" I ask not quite sure what she asked. "Guin are you okay? i saw the glass of wine was empty so i came to check on you" She says now entering the room and blushing seeing me in only my lingerie. My lingerie, was a tight fitting white dress that pinched my body and ended only JUST after my pussy letting it peek out a bit from it and the top ended JUST above my nipples. I giggled seeing her reaction and bent over to let my chest be shown to her. "See something you like?" I said in a dizzy state. Her eyes widened and her blush formed madly. I then turned around and bent over so that my butt was shown as i shaked it back and forth in a teasing motion. "You can look but you can't touch!" I teased as her eyes widened but she cleared her throat to speak. "N-n-now G-g-guin, *Clears throat* I think you should get some rest." She stated now taking me by the hand not able to quit staring at me which made me smirk and pull her onto the bed now getting ontop of her and pinning her arms down. "G-g-g-guin?" She asked flustered. I smirked and grinded my body against her making sure my chest bounced in front of her face to get her horny. "Are you surrrrre you want me to go to beeed?" I moaned in the sexiest voice i could give. "N-n-n-no." She stuttered looking at my chest.**

I giggled and nipped her ears playfully teasing them and rubbing my lower half against hers making her groan. "I love your moans their so sexy!" I yelled getting turned on now going into a humping motion making us both moan. "G-g-g-guin." She whimpered with a red face. I giggled and licked her cheek. "Yessss?" I slurred still drunk off my head. "I...i..i" She moaned in between trying to talk making me giggle at her efforts to keep a straight sentence. "What is it? You're saying you want me to lick you?" I giggled out teasing her. She moaned in response making me horny. "As you wish." I slid down slowly nipping my way down her belly all the way to her pussy. "So delicious." I started licking my lips making her moan and shake. "Don't worry i won't make you wait." I said now diving into her pussy with my tongue making her moan out loud. "That's it, Moan realllly loud so i can hear it." I said getting wet myself as Eclipse was leaking onto the bed. She gave out the most sexiest moans i have ever heard, her body moved like a snake's body would as my tongue caressed her insides like kneading dough. "Oh yes!" She moaned making me chuckle licking deeper. "Your so gorgeous! Such a sexy little lady!" I moaned squeezing her butt making her yelp out in pleasure. "G-g-guin! You should *ah* get drunk *ah* more often!" She moaned out making me nod in agreement.

"You are so much more aggressive and less shy when you are, and you turn me on!" She moaned out making me smirk and insert my fingers in her and make a "come here" motion making her hips buck. "Oh!" She moaned out while her legs twitched in pleasure. "You like that?" I asked smirking. "Would i moan if i didn't!" She rasped now leaking all over the bed. "Ahhhh~!" She screamed shaking off the orgasm. I leaned down and licked her up as she panted. "T-t-t-that felt wonderful." She panted as i smiled and nuzzled her chest. "Indeed, i liked seeing you twist and turn from under me, and hearing that sexy voice of yours moan my name." I stated making her blush. "T-t-thanks G-g-g-guin." She said as she lowered her eyes. "I will get you in the morning." She stated making me smirk i would like to see that.

Next morning...

I woke up to a huge headache and a wet bed with...cum? I looked around confused until i saw Eclipse latched onto my waist with a huge grin on her face as her face was in my boobs. I blushed a really deep red trying to get out of her hold but she started to stir and as she did rubbed my boobs with her head making me moan. "now... I said i was going to get you in the morning." She said with a smirk making me blush. "W-w-what?!" I stuttered as she started to snake her hands up my dress making my body shiver in anticipation. "W-w-w-why?" I asked trying hard not to moan. "Because... i like your body." She said licking her lips making me blush madly. "You aren't going to eat me are you?" I asked my eyes widening. "Yes, just like you did to me." She stated as my eyes even further widened as the memory started to all come back to me. "T-t-that was quite a n-n-night wasn't it?" I stuttered with a blush. She nodded. "Now it's your turn." She said with a smirk as she pinned me to the bed and continue to snake her hands up my dress until she reached my boobs which she started to fondle and grope making me moan loudly. "Love them." She smirked rubbing them together making me whimper. "T-t-that feels g-g-good." I whimpered making her smirk at me. "Want more?" She asked making me nod shyly. "Good." She stated now licking them with care and nibbling on my nipples.

"Oh~!" I moaned crossing my legs. "Oh no you don't" She teased now opening them up and placing her fingers inside of me making me gasp. "Ahhhhh~!" I moaned letting her control my body with twikes and licks and nibbles all over making my body shiver. "Oh Eclipse!" I moaned than blushing a deep red realizing i was humping her with great speed. She smirked. "Do you want to try something?" She asked making me nod. She left making me whimper and lower my ears sad that she left my pussy pounding. She then came back with a dildo that had on each side a penise like head. I blushed realizing it had to go in both of us. I watched as she moaned and shoved one end into herself while walking over to me and spreading my legs further. I blushed a deep red as she shoved the other end inside of me making me moan. She smirked as she rocked back and forth making me do the same feeling the head of it massage my insides. I whimpered as i saw her breasts bounce and she watched mine moaning. "So beautiful." She moaned grabbing than and sucking them. I blushed and shook with pleasure as i felt her suck and push the dildo into me. I then decided to turn the tables and push the dildo in her more and nip her ears while teasing her butt with my hands. She moaned and shut her eyes tight constantly moaning. I moaned getting close and so was she, we both had orgasms at the same time. "Ahhhhh~!" We both yelled at the top of our lunges as we both fell limp on each other. I hugged her tight as she did the same. "That was amazing." I breathed out as she nodded.

"If you ever want to get some, you know what to do." I said with a smirk as i laid down taking the dildo out of me. She smiled. "Yep! all i have to do is get some wine!" She laughed out so did i. The end X3


End file.
